


Hurt

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: In a world where you can feel everything your soulmate is going through, the reader decides to finally take action and search for hers.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request I received on tumblr. If anyone would to request anything feel free to message me or find my tumblr in my bio!

Y/N was done waiting for her soulmate. In a world where you could feel every single thing your soulmate goes through and not knowing why they have so many scars and why they felt so alone at times until you see their face. It was painful on its own, just dealing with the thought. She wondered idly what her soulmate felt from her; wondered just how deep the connection went. As she got older, she decided enough waiting around, she would find them herself. 

She felt the connection growing stronger and stronger as she sensed she was catching up with him. It was a nice, quiet night on the barren planet. Y/N always found herself tracing the invisible scars she’d feel from her other half. One of the most recent ones was on their right shoulder and left forearm, the forearm hurting more than the other. She could also feel their growing doubts and fears seeping through as the nights went by; the building anxiety was taking a small toll on her, but she was finding ways to cope with it, hoping that it too was helping them. She would whisper soft nothings when she would feel them in pain or discomfort in any way and stars did she feel complete when she would feel them relax and relish in her comforting words. 

Y/N remembered when her mother would tell her stories of how she met her father. She craved to have someone look at her with the same love and devotion her father would give her mother and vice versa. Because soulmates were so much different from any other relationship; it was an eternal connection between two souls, a flower waiting for its sun so it could grow and bloom. She imagined their first meeting to be magical in every way, as the hopeless romantic she became to be. She was not expecting the harsh reality of their world to hit her straight in the face. 

Y/N was walking towards the town on Nervarro – she was still far away but she could feel the connection becoming stronger and stronger with every step – when she felt the searing pain course through her body, starting from her head. 

“Ah!” Y/N gasped out in pain as she doubled over to the ground, clutching at her head. 

Her eyes were tearing up, going blurry from the pain. It took a few moments before she could collect herself enough to start deciphering everything she was feeling from her soulmate. There was acceptance, worry, fear, and death. Death. They were accepting death. They were dying. Y/N wanted to puke from being so overwhelmed all at once. Luckily, she had a strong stomach and was able to stand on shaky legs, now finally seeing the Stormtroopers surrounding the complex. This wasn’t good. And she knew her soulmate was in the middle of the entire thing. 

Realizing she was in no place to fight through that many soldiers, Y/N retracted her steps, making sure she was out of sight. The tears wouldn’t stop flowing down her face. She didn’t know if her soulmate was okay or not. She didn’t know what if felt like if they did die, never even prepared herself for it. Y/N wasn’t aware of where she was walking towards now, and it did not bother her in the slightest; she just wanted to feel the connection again, desperately. 

Y/N could have been walking for hours without even realizing it when she felt it again, that undeniable call, the pull. Her tears had dried on her cheeks, her nose was running slightly from all the crying, and her throat could not stop feeling constricted as ever. But when she felt it again there was a fresh breath of clarity; her soul beamed, reaching out towards them. The Razor Crest was in her view now and she could see a man – covered in steel armor in seemed from afar, she deduced it to be Beskar – kneeling by a pile of rocks. There appeared to be a small bundle in his arms, and she could see the moment he felt her; he perked up quickly, glancing around until he saw her standing in the distance. His heart jumped: he wasn’t ready for this. 

“Okay,” Y/N whispered to herself. “You can do this.”

Taking a deep inhale, she started out towards him. She saw him go inside the ship, and she was afraid that he was just going to leave her standing there like an idiot. She exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she was holding when he walked back out, sans the bundle he was carrying. She didn’t stop until she was a few feet from him. 

Y/N could see he was just as nervous as she was despite the helmet covering his face. A Mandalorian. Her soulmate was a Mandalorian. She was finally standing in front of the person she had been searching for for what seemed like eternity, for the heart and soul that listened to hers, the one that whispered to hers in the dark. 

“Hi,” Y/N breathed. She wanted there to be no space between them, to be tangled in him in every way possible. She expected fireworks, running across the land to cross the distance into each other’s arms, to be lifted up in the air with the perfect kiss in the end. 

“What are you doing here?”

The question came out harshly, taking Y/N back. This was not what she expected. She felt the barriers forming around him, cutting her out effectively. This was wrong. 

“I- I-.” Stars she couldn’t even focus. She was sure he could feel it too and took pity on her. 

“You shouldn’t be here. Go home.” The Mandalorian hated hurting her like this. Hated seeing her face crumble as soon as the hostile words left his mouth. 

Y/N couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was like someone was clutching her heart with a heavy fist and repeatedly squeezing it until she couldn’t breathe. 

“But… but I just got here!” Y/N was surprised at how steady her voice was despite everything she was feeling. “You haven’t even given me a chance!”

“I don’t want to,” his modulated voice replied. “You need to go. Now.”  
She felt like she was dying. She wanted to die. Being rejected by the one person who held the other half of your soul, who had the power to destroy you with one word. It was something she would never wish upon anyone, not even her worse enemy. 

“O-okay,” Y/N croaked, bottom lip quivering. The Mandalorian was trying his hardest to hide the pain in his voice and to hold back the tears. It was for the best though, at least that’s what he was telling himself. He didn’t need to bring her down with him. 

“Just um- are you okay? I felt-.” She gestured to her head. 

“I’m fine,” he said, and this was the first Y/N heard how soft and gentle he could sound, even distorted. She could feel that there’d be no use begging him now. She had to leave. 

Y/N nodded, still frozen in place. “Well, I’ll be off then. Take care of yourself, please. Not just for my sake, but for yours.”

The Mandalorian nodded. Y/N nodded back, more to herself than him, and turned to begin another walk back to her ship. She was only a few steps away when she felt it again, and heard his voice calling out to her. 

The Mandalorian called out for her before he could even stop himself. He shouldn’t be doing this, just being around him was putting her in danger right now. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if anything happened to her, especially if it was because of him. But he felt her soul crying, shuttering in pain and grief so powerful he almost doubled over from it. He remembered back to those nights where he would dream of his soulmate, where he would hear their comforting words that made him feel at ease. He had known nothing but death and loss in his life, it was always a fight, but with her. Gods with her it would be as easy as breathing. Didn’t he deserve that too if that’s what they wanted as well? 

“I’m sorry,” he started when she turned around wearily. “I – don’t want you to go. But my life is very dangerous, and I don’t want you to get hurt because of it. If you… if you want to come with me, you have to know that it won’t be easy. There’ll be more days like today, and I’m still devoted to the creed. I haven’t let another person see my face since I was a child, and I still have a job to do, a… a child to protect. But I can promise that I will try. I will do my best to be there for you in anyway that you need me to be. If you’ll still have me.”

Y/N wanted to jump into his arms, but she knew that was a little too early to do that and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so instead she smiled and walked towards him until she could see her reflection through his visor. The Mandalorian felt the heat coming from her body and naturally leaned in.

“I don’t mind,” she murmured, not wanting to disturb the now peaceful atmosphere. “And I want everything with you. I will wait for centuries if it means just being with you. I mean, I knew this would probably take time, but my helpless romantic side got the best of me,” she admitted with a chuckle, the Mandalorian joining her. She wondered what he really sounded like and imagined that his voice alone would be her undoing, as would his face. But this, this was all she needed. 

“The name is Y/N by the way. Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Y/N.” He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue like syrup. He could get used to it. 

“You don’t have to tell me yours if you’re not ready to!” Y/N quickly interrupted before the man could respond. 

“I know,” The Mandalorian took his hand gently in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. The touch alone sent sparks through the both of them.

“Din. Din Djarin.”

Y/N smiled from ear to ear, biting her bottom lip to try and stop the ache from her smiling so widely. 

“Din. I like it.”

It was music to his ears. She couldn’t see it, but he too was grinning beneath his helmet. For the first time in so long he felt hope. A new sense of belonging that just felt right. 

“So,” Y/N broke the silence. “May I meet this child we’re going to be protecting now?”

Din laughed, head bobbing in acknowledgment as he started to lead her into the Razor Crest.

“He’s a weird one, that little womp rat. But he’s very special.”


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din Djarin and his clan of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn’t as good as it could be but I also didn’t want to jump too far ahead since we don’t have the second season yet.

Y/N groaned as her body slammed to the ground. She didn’t fall down hard enough to cause injury, the Mandalorian made sure to that. 

“You’re getting better,” Din commented. “You need to be faster though. Your enemy won’t give you any chances.”

The Mandalorian felt a little bad at feeling the aches and pains in her body from their daily trainings, and would always find ways to make it up to her such as massages and brushing her hair; his hands shook at their first step into this kind of intimacy – no doubt Y/N felt the anxiety from it. 

He helped her up from the ground, brushing off the dirt from her back. 

“Yeah well,” Y/N huffed. “I was just going easy on you.”

Din huffed out a small chuckled, sounding cracked from the decoder. “Whatever you say.”

Life with Din and the Child was different to say the least. There were a lot more danger and death all around, but she never felt more herself, more complete. Y/N had been with them for months now, and it was almost as easy as breathing air. There were moments, moments that felt like defeat but by the end of the day they were alive and had each other. 

At night, she would cling to every word from Din’s stories of his past and the company he had met along the way. She hoped to meet the nice villagers of Sorgan and Cara Dune one day. 

“How’s my little guy doing?” Y/N cooed to the baby, who held his arms out to her. 

The Child smiled and babbled away to her as she picked him up, curling into her chest. Din was right when he told her the first time they met that the Child was a special one. She had no recollection of this Jedi magic he possessed, and it was intriguing to say the least, but not enough to scare her away like Din was afraid. Din always grinned behind his helmet at the sight of them, the two most important people in the world to him. He didn’t need to tell her this due to their connection, but Din was worried about how the baby would take to Y/N. The foundling had so far enjoyed – or at least acted like he did – the company of his companions among their journey, so there was no reason for him to not like her, right?

“He needs a bath.”

Din shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

“We’ll get moving soon. Need another job.”

Y/N nodded. “Alright. I’ll start cooking dinner soon too.”

Y/N could feel how Din’s heart fluttered and swelled from the domestically of their relationship. It something he had thought he’d never find, especially with the Child’s bounty. They were still trying to find his home, his species – whatever it was. He did not seem to grow much since their time together, and his use of the Force was becoming more frequent. Objects here and there would start to float around the ship, and anytime anyone around him received a small injury he would be right there with his little arm outstretched. 

“Alright little Foundling,” Y/N drawled as she got a small bucket of water ready in the refresher of the Razor Crest. “Time for a bath!”

When Y/N asked Din what the Child’s name was, Din told her that as of now he didn’t have one and that he only called him his Foundling. She decided to stick with the name as well considering they were going to have to leave him with his kind eventually. That was something they both didn’t want to think about yet, though they understood it needed to be done for the baby. 

The Child cooed and giggled as she splashed some water over his head. Y/N couldn’t help but giggle with him, pouring more over him and washing him carefully. The Mandalorian was piloting the Razor Crest, trying to find a good destination to set sights on; bounties were almost getting harder to find, especially with his reputation. Y/N did what she could to get credits as well but sometimes it still wasn’t enough. He sighed as he finally set coordinates in for a small planet. It’d have to do for now. He heard the giggles coming from the refresher, felt the glow coursing through her. 

“No no,” she whispered gently when the baby reached towards the sink, no doubt trying to reach the switch for the lights. 

Y/N dressed him and laid him down in their bed wrapped in his blanket. He sighed as his eyes closed, mouth curling in a yawn. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. Tip toeing away, she walked towards the pilots’ seat where Din was still seated, leaned back in thought. She placed her hands on his shoulder pads, the beskar armor cold under her touch but she had gotten used to it by now. 

“Hungry?” She asked, voice soft and full of unrelenting love. 

Din nodded, placing a gloved hand over one of hers, giving it a squeeze. She patted his shoulder before going down into the hull. They still had enough food for the three of them for now at least, at least a week or so worth. It didn’t take long for her to cook the small meal for the two of them. She heard his steps down the ladder before she had the chance to call out to him. 

“Smells good,” he commented.

Y/N chuckled. “It’s the same thing we had the other night.”

Din shrugged his shoulders. “Still smells good.”

He thanked her as she handed him his plate and sat down on the floor, waiting for her to join him back to back before removing his helmet to eat. It was her idea in the first place to eat this way so they could spend more time together. Y/N hated the idea of the Mandalorian always having to leave a room or to wait for hours on end to eat. 

They ate in comfortable silence, the humming of the Razor Crest adding to the soothing atmosphere. During these moments Din would imagine what their life would be like if he wasn’t a bounty hunter. How would they have met? Would they still feel the same about each other? Or would their whole dynamic be entirely different? Not to say that he was not happy with who he was and the life they had now together, but the curiosity was sometimes overwhelming. When Y/N would detect this, she would humor him, and they would talk all night about the endless possibilities of love and life. Cara would be laughing at him now with a ‘I told you so’ smirk. 

“I’m going to freshen up,” Din informed Y/N after they were done eating. 

“Okay,” she hummed. 

With the coordinates set in and the Crest still set on autopilot, Y/N went to check on the little Foundling. A yawn leaving her as she watched his sleeping form, she carefully crawled into the cot with him, settling him close to her in case Din joined them; she still had not seen him without his helmet off and she never questioned nor forced him to. He would show her when the time was right for them, which she suspected would be as soon as the Child was safe and sound. 

She tried to stay awake for him, but the early training caught up to her. She didn’t even remember closing her eyes, already in a deep slumber when the Mandalorian found her. His heart swelled as he watched their chests move up and down with their breaths. 

There are days where Din Djarin wonders if he made the right decision in letting Y/N in. If it was right taking the risks with her life; it made him feel better knowing she was training and could take care of herself. But these small little moments such as this, and the little kisses she would place on his visor where his lips would be, the forehead touches, it always made him realize that he did deserve this, deserved her. He would spend the rest of his life making up for the harsh words he first spoke to her on Nervarro and then some. 

With his Foundling and Y/N Y/L/N: his soulmate, his love, soon-to-be wife, his everything; the pieces were finally connecting for him, and soon they would become a clan of three.


	3. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job gone wrong leads to a reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this three parts to sorta make up for the last short one. Enjoy!

“Just be careful, alright?”

Y/N nodded, giving his arm a comforting squeeze. “It’s gonna be alright, Din. I can handle it.”

Din nodded, but he was still tense. This was the first job since she started where it was her taking the reins and going solo. He was too noticeable for the job; they’d be able to pick him as soon as he walked in. They had to keep a low profile, and so Y/N devised a plan to lure their man out, who would no doubt be at the local cantina drinking himself to death.

“He’s probably going to be too drunk to comprehend what’s going on anyway. Besides, you’ll be outside waiting for me,” she assured him. “If you hear or see anything, you’ll be right there with me.”

He knew it was supposed to be soothing, but he wasn’t finding any solace in her words. Y/N felt this and sighed.

“Listen, you need to calm down. It’s not good for either of us,” she gently reminded him. “Gotta keep a clear head here.”

Din sighed, grabbing her hand to place against his chest plate; right over his heart. She leaned up on the tip of her toes to press her forehead against his, closing her eyes and taking in the coolness of the beskar.

“I’ll be okay,” she promised.

…

Y/N wished she could’ve kept that promise.

It was all going so well until a there was a gun fight. Turns out, the man had made a lot of enemies on the way, and there were plenty eager to set whatever debt or deal they had with him with violence.

“Hello sweet thing,” the man stuttered. He wasn’t near blackout drunk yet, but he certainly was on his way.

Y/N didn’t need their tether to practically feel Din grit his teeth through the coms. She shuffled, making sure the red dress she wore was still just as alluring as Din confirmed it would be much to his chagrin.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Din defended. “Because I do with all my heart and soul. It’s just I get… protective I guess I should say. I’m not afraid of you leaving me or not being able to fight. I know you’re capable on your own, but even I can’t win all the fights.”

The frustration was prominent from him, coursing through her body on full edge, even making her body just as tense as the mans before her.

“I understand,” she said. “I do. I worry about you too, you know.”

She held him in her arms that night – he was practically asleep on top of her, but his weight in that moment was reassuring, warm – and kissed him awake with small little kisses around his face in the dark until he chuckled at her ministrations.

And Din would be clenching his fists until they burrowed through those gloves and drew blood if he saw the way the man laid his hand on her bare knee with a sloppy coy smile.

“H- how about w-we get out of here?” The man stumbled.

Play it cool.

She willed herself (Din) to calm down before putting on the best seductive smile she could produce. “Sure, handsome.”

“Not with my bounty you won’t.”

The hunter sat in the far, dark corner of the bar, glaring at them.

“And don’t even think of reaching for that gun little girl,” the man scorned once he saw her hand twitch.

Knowing Din, he was probably circling around to get him from behind. All’s she had to do was buy them some time.

“Look,” she started. “How about we make a deal?”

The hunter smiled. “Sorry miss, gotta trust you first. And so far, you’re not very convincing.”

She heard the shot just before she saw him, but the hunter appeared to not go down without a fight, his trigger finger automatically pushing on reflex.

Din felt it before he heard her cry out. The sharp pain coursed through his upper thigh, the burning sensation enough to almost bring him to his knees. The shot to the man was swift, as quick as the moment happened.

“Kriff,” she groaned, clutching her thigh. “That’s gonna leave a scar.”

He rushed over to her, ripping a part of his cape to tie over the wound. He grabbed the bounty before he could make a run for it, aiming his blaster at him with a vengeance.

“Don’t move,” he snarled at him. He turned to Y/N.

“We gotta go now,” he growled. “Are you okay to walk?”

She grunted, nodding her head. He swung her arm over her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist, the other grasping his blaster so tightly she was sure he would break it.

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened to you,” the man tried reasoning with them. “I’ll make it to you. To the both of you, I promise!”

They didn’t say anything as they found a speeder, Din helping her delicately swing over. The trip back to the Razor Crest wasn’t long, and the man knew better than to fight his way out; he’d be dead the moment he tried.

The first thing Din did once Y/N was stabilized was put their bounty in carbonite, giving him a particularly hard shove before he froze. He then helped her to the edge of their cot where the Child was sleeping and set off to look for the kit; she had to guide him to it with her finger he was so frantic.

“You already lost a lot of blood,” his voice trembled. “But this spray and shot should do.”

Y/N yelped at the sting of the needle in her leg; it made his leg twitch as well at the sensation. He gave her a quiet apology, wrapping her wound up with such gentle precision for a man as rough and ruthless as he could be. Sometimes it made her feel special, that she was one of the only people who got to experience that side of him.

His hands hung limply on either side of her hips, head low. The Child, who was thankfully still asleep behind them, sighed in his sleep.

“I’m - .”

“I know.”

His voice was gruff, tense. She sighed, grabbing his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. He looked at this and visibly relaxed, only a little, but it was a start.

“That could’ve gone better,” she finally joked.

There was a chocked huff, which she took as a stifled chuckle. It made her smile.

“Y/N.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to take my helmet off.”

She frowned but nodded her head and tried to back up so he could close the hatch, but he stopped her, mindful of her leg.

“That’s not,” he was struggling, gnawing at his lip. “I… I want… I want you to take it off.”

She gasped, mouth agape as she took in what he just said. She could feel his growing nervousness, but also the relief at the thought of him being open to her like this. It was stronger than any fear or doubts they’ve ever experienced, and it made her hurt nearly burst.

“A-are you sure?” She stammered. “I mean… your creed. I couldn’t ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

This time he didn’t try to hold in his laughter, patting her uninjured leg. “I wouldn’t ask if I was. I want this. I want you to see me.”

He gulped, shifting on his knees between her legs. She didn’t think she ever saw him this skittish before.

“I could’ve lost you today. And it made me realize that this life… any life really, is short. It can end at any moment and I would never forgive myself for denying this from us.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly interjected. “And I’m absolutely positive this is what I want. You’re my soulmate, Y/N. The love of my life. And I’m ready to take the next step with you. If you are, of course.”

Y/N’s heart was pounding in her chest, but in a good way. She grinned widely, and that grin prompted him to lead her wrists to the cheeks of his helmet, his own hands falling after he was sure she wasn’t going to move.

“Go ahead,” Din whispered.

Her hands felt cool and clammy as she held her breathe, slowly lifting the helmet over his head. His eyes closed instinctively, too afraid to see her reaction. It had been so long since another living thing had seen his face, and the fear that she wouldn’t like what she would see tried to cloud his mind; Y/N wouldn’t let it.

“Wow,” she exhaled. He was everything she ever dreamed of, but better. Her fingers traced his face delicately, outlining his plump lips, the stubble on his cheeks, crooked nose and closed eyes. His breath ghosted over her palms, making her shiver in a delicious way. “Din, baby. Please open your eyes.”

He couldn’t deny that soft adoration in her gentle demand and opened them slowly. It was everything he ever imagined, seeing her without the helmet’s filters. Her eyes twinkled as they met his dark brown ones, and if it were possible her grin would’ve stretched even more.

“You’re beautiful.”

Din kissed her, swallowing her surprised gasp and cupping her face gently. Her hands ran over his wavy hair, twirling a few strands of it in between her fingers. It felt divine, the bare touch of her skin against his, and he found his body shaking from the sensory overload of it.

They only pulled away for air, both panting with their foreheads pressed together. They sat like that for a few blissful moments with her playing with the strands of hair at the back of his neck – she didn’t miss the way it made him quiver – before kissing the tip of his nose.

“We need to cut your hair soon.”


End file.
